Our Love Story
by Hibiki-Kitty
Summary: So this is basically and AU where Otonokizaki is a boarding school for elites, more info inside, the family stuff will come towards the end, UmiKoto, NozoEli, PanaMaki, and ErenaAnju.
1. The Story That Had Already Begun

**Kitty: So this will be set in a major AU so let me explain. Nozomi, Eli, Umi, Kotori, Maki, Hanayo, Anju, and** **Erena will be the ones attending Otonokizaki, which instead of being on the brink of closer is a boarding school for super rich kids, it was Anju's idea to form Muse just because she wanted an excuse to hang out with her friends. Erena and Anju are childhood friends and so are Eli, Umi, and Kotori. Anju, Kotori, and Erena are second years, Nozomi and Hanayo are first years, and finally Eli, Maki, and Umi are third years; the no sempi rule had already been established. Nozomi, Eli, Erena, Maki, and Umi are all part of the student council, Yukiho is Kotori's older sister and Arisa is Eli's, they're both dating and in college, but they probably won't be making any appearances in this story. Umi and Kotori are roommates, Eli and Nozomi are roommates, Hanayo and Maki are roommates, and Anju and Erena are roommates, the rooms include two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room area, a kitchen, and a dinning room. If you don't like, don't read! So Bedtime Stories will be updated on Saturday, and this story will be Wednesday.**

 **Nico: What about me?!**

 **Kitty: You, Honoka, Tsubasa, and Rin will be making appearances towards the end of the story.**

 **Nico: Fine!**

 _I love you Nozomi!_ Eli thought, her face breaking out in a blush and the blonde hitting her head on the table to try and get rid of the thought. _Not like I could ever say that to her face..._ Eli hit herself again.

"Elichi? What are you doing?" Nozomi asked, Eli's face flushing an even farther color of red.

"N-Nozomi! I'm n-not doing a-anything!" Eli yelled, the younger girl sitting next to her and putting forehead on Eli's.

"Nope, no fever," Nozomi replied cheerfully.

"Nozomi!" Eli's face flushed farther.

"What? I'm just making sure the student council president isn't pushing herself to far, it's my job as your Vice President,"

"T-That doesn't require you to get so close!" Eli pulled away from Nozomi, missing the flash of hurt in Nozomi's eyes.

"Ohh but Elichi all I was doing was making sure you weren't sick, it wasn't like I was trying to make out with you or something, shame on you for even thinking of stealing my first kiss like that, for shame Elichi," Nozomi tried to sound innocent, but the glint in her eyes was anything but.

"N-Nozomi! That was not what I was thinking!" Eli turned away. _She always does this, I wish I had the guts to just kiss her already! Those adorable beautiful pink lips, I bet they would taste great, like vanilla with a hint of honey, Eli gushed internally. Wait I bet I sound like a pervert! God she's only a first year but she's so hot! Thank god she's popular enough she got elected as my Vice President! Wait! Uggggg! I'm doing it again!_ Eli considered hitting her head on the table again, but opted against it seeing as Nozomi was sitting right next to her.

"Hey you two what are you doing?" Umi asked walking into the room. _Thank you Umi!_ Eli mentally yelled.

"We were just about to start working Umi-chan," Nozomi answered, moving her chair back to its proper place across from Umi.

"I'm here!" Maki announced to the room, the seventeen year old setting her bag on her chair next to Umi then sitting in it herself.

"Hey Maki-chan! You didn't forget we have a club meeting after this right?" Nozomi asked mockingly.

"W-Why would I forget! Geez Nozomi you are such a pain!" Maki told her friend, wrapping her scarlet hair around her finger.

"Just making sure Maki-chan,"

"Anyway, does anyone know where Erena is? It's not like her to be late," Eli changed the subject.

"Who knows? Maybe she's getting another confession, you know like how Umi-chan got one last week," Umi's cheeks turned crimson upon the words.

"You got that right, sometimes being popular is a pain in the butt," Erena announced as she walked in.

"Hey Erena-chan!" Nozomi smiled as Erena took her seat next to Nozomi.

"Hello Nozomi, Maki, Eli, Umi," Maki, Eli, and Umi nodding at the greeting.

"Well then, now that everyone's here, let's start the meeting, shall we?" With Nozomi's words the student council meeting started. The last period of the day for the members of the student council was set up specifically for meetings and paperwork, meaning that once their little meeting was over, they all walked to the club room together, which was really just an unused music room.

"Hello Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan, Maki-chan, and Erena-chan!" Umi's roommate Kotori greeted.

"Hey Kotori-chan! Are Anju-chan and Hanayo-chan here yet?"

"No, they said they were running a little late!" Kotori smiled at Umi as the blue haired girl sat down, Umi's face breaking out in a blush that could rival Maki's hair. _I knew it! Umi-chan loves Kotori-chan and Kotori-chan loves Umi-chan!_ Nozomi thought, her mind quickly trying to come up with a plan to get the two together.

"Nozomi, what are you doing? Aren't you going to sit down?" Maki asked in a condescending tone.

"Ahh! Yeah!" Nozomi took her seat and while her friends broke out in their usual banter her mind was only focused on one thing, getting Umi and Kotori together.

"Umi-chan? Can I borrow some soap?" Kotori asked after they had gone back to their dorms, causally walking into Umi's room in nothing but a towel as she was about to take a shower, she didn't bother to knock, so she didn't know Umi was changing and didn't have a shirt on.

"K-K-K-Kotori!" Umi's cheeks went from the normal pale to strawberry red in three seconds flat.

"Umi-chan! I'm sorry! I should've knocked!" Kotori's cheeks were also a red hue.

"H-H-Here just take it!" Umi tried to hand Kotori her soap, but tripped on the way, pinning her secret crush to the ground. When Umi opened her eyes, she saw the face of a goddess, she blinked a couple times just to see the same amber eyes staring back at her.

"U-Umi-chan?" Kotori asked, Umi quickly combing back from her little mental trip and her red face darkening. She was on top of Kotori. She was on top of Kotori who only had a towel on. She was on top of Kotori while they were both half naked. She was-

"Ahh! S-S-S-Sor-Sorry!" Umi quickly got off Kotori, helping the blushing girl up.

"O-Oh n-no, you-you're fine, I'm going to go now," Kotori ran out of the room and back into her own. The high school second year closed the door of her room and put a hand over she beating heart. _T-That really just happened!_ Kotori mentally screamed, repeating the look of Umi's face close to her's over and over again in her mind.

 **Kitty: This is my attempt at romance, it took some help from my Nee-chan, but I managed to get it. If you can't tell I've been watching a lot of Ouran lately. Good? Bad? Continue? Stop?**


	2. Setting The Stage

**Kitty: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! If you have and romantic situations you would like to see, comment them or PM me!**

 **Rin: Kitten-chan does not own Love Live Nya!**

Maki looked down at her watch. Five minutes. Hanayo had five more damn minutes until Maki would leave for dinner without her. The two had agreed to go off campus for dinner that night, the cafe food was great and all, but Maki preferred Koizumi family restaurants. Usually the wait list to get into one of her brown haired roommates family's restaurants was at least three months, but since Hanayo was not only a child of the Koizumi's, but the only child of the Koizumi's, it was much easier to just come whenever they felt like it.

"Maki-chan! Sorry for making you wait!" Hanayo's outfit made Maki's breath catch in her throat. Hanayo looked gorgeous. While Maki just had on a simple dress shirt with dress pants, Hanayo had on a beautiful white dress that, in Maki's opinion, made her look like an angel.

"I-I'll f-for-forgive y-you this time! L-l-let's j-just go!" Maki turned her head away from the younger girl.

"Maki-chan are you okay? Your face is all red," Hanayo asked as she and Maki left the living room.

"I'm f-fine,"

"Alight then,"

"The car's waiting for us downstairs," Maki informed Hanayo as they got into the elevator.

"Okay, hey Maki-chan? Do you think my family has good food?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good, why?" Hanayo looked down at her fingers.

"Oh I was just wondering because my parents were the people who taught me how to cook and I wanted to make sure you liked their food because that means you might like my food! Ohh what am I saying?! I'm nowhere near as good as my parents forget it!"

"Hanayo, stop being an idiot, your food is good, why else would I take some of it from your lunch each day?"

"You take some of my food Maki-chan?"

"Oh! Uh yeah, sorry,"

"N-No! It's fine! I-f y-you w-want I-I can m-make s-some f-for y-you too..." Hanayo said quietly.

"Okay, your cooking is not bad so t-t-thanks I guess," Maki looked away as the doors opened. The two steeped out into the lobby, following the red carpet on top the natural stone floors. It was raining so the driver was there holding umbrellas for the two girls. The two were silent as they got into the black limo, Maki occasionally sneaking peaks at Hanayo. _This is going to be a long night,_ Maki thought with a sigh.

 **Line Break**

 _This is going to be a long night,_ Erena thought. _Why did we watch a horror movie again?_ Erena hated/loved her life right now. _Anju always likes to cuddle with everyone, especially in her sleep,_ Erena reminded herself, that didn't stop her from thinking about the girl who was currently using her as a hug pillow.

"Stop it!" Erena whispered to herself, trying to stop her mind from thinking of the girl on top of her. Erena thought back to before she had gotten herself into the precarious situation.

 _"Erena-chan! Let's watch a movie!' Anju told the long haired girl sitting on the couch._

 _"Alright, what movie do you want to watch?" Erena asked, Anju coming in from the kitchen and cuddling next to Erena._

 _"Anju, there are chairs over there,"_

 _"Aww~ Erena-chan you know I like to cuddle silly, I always cuddle with my Onee-chan like this and she doesn't seem to mind," Anju pointed out._

 _"Alright fine, but what do you want to watch?" Anju picked up the remote and started scrolling through the movies._

 _"Ohh... Let's watch this one!" Anju pointed to the screen where it said The Conjuring._

 _"Anju that's a horror movie! You sure you want to watch that?"_

 _"Positive Erena-chan, now put it on while I go make some popcorn,"_

 _"Anju, popcorn is healthy and all, but with all the butter you have on it, it's really loses it nutritional value,"_

 _"I can make your favorite way with the chocolate in it,"_

 _"Alright fine!" Erena pouted. When Anju came back she started the movie, and by the end Anju was curled into her side, scared out of her mind._

 _"Anju, you scared?"_

 _"No Erena-chan, your just imagining things," Just then a lighting bolt struck and Anju screamed a little more and buried her face in Erena's shoulder, Erena getting extremely embarrassed at her best friend's action. Erena the got off the couch and walked towards where the dorm room spilt into two hallways._

 _"Let's go to bed, night Anju," Erena gave her a reassuring hug then turning and going into her hallway._

 _"Erena-chan! Wait!" Anju grabbed Erena's wrist, Erena turned and saw the terrified look on Anju's face._

 _"You want to sleep in my room tonight?" Erena asked. It had been a while since Anju had slept in her room, the two had been dorm mates since first grade when they first entered the school, which back then they always used to have sleepovers in each other's rooms, even sometimes making pillow forts and sleeping in the living room._

 _"Yes please," Anju muttered, Erena stayed with Anju as she brushed her hair and teeth in her own bathroom, then stood outside the door as Anju changed. When Anju was ready, Erena went into her own bathroom and did the same thing, Erena climbed into bed and Anju got in on the other side._

 _"Night Erena-chan,"_

 _"Goodnight Anju," Anju fell asleep slowly, latching onto Erena after a few minutes._

Erena looked down at the smaller girl. _Your such a pain Anju, but that's probably why I love you, goodnight,_ Erena nervously kissed Anju's hair and feel asleep. Anju smiling in her _asleep_ state, _I love you too Erena-chan._

 **Kitty: I promise this will get more coherent, I was just setting the stage for the couples. What do you guys think?l get more coherent, I was just setting the stage for the couples. What do you guys think?**


	3. Umi Tells Eli

**Rin: Welcome to chapter 3 Nya! Since Honoka-chan, Nico-chan, and I aren't actually doing anything we decided to take this over, Kitten-chan does not own Love Live Nya!**

Eli looked at Umi, who just stared back at her. They were the only two in the club room, and it was incredibly awkward. _Should I tell her? About last night I mean..._ Umi thought, Eli was similar to her in personality, she would know what to do, right?

"Hey um Eli?"

"Oh yes Umi?" Eli snapped her head towards the girl across the table from her, who was just looking at the floor and tapping her fingers together.

"Um.. So last night K-K-Kotori and I, well u-uh,"

"Oh my god Umi did you go all the way with Kotori last night?!" Eli hissed, face Maki hair color red.

"No! N-No it's j-just l-l-last night, umm... I was c-changing, you know out of my uniform, a-and Kotori c-came in without k-knocking for some soap, a-and well I didn't, well uh I didn't have a s-shirt on and w-well Kotori was a-a-about to take a shower s-so s-she only had a t-t-towel on a-and when I was giving her the soap, I uh tripped and w-well i-it was incredibly awkward!"

"Oh... Oh! Well at least that's better than my suggestion, b-but if t-that were to happen to me and N-Nozomi, Um... You're right... That is incredibly awkward..." Eli looked down with a blush as she imagined the situation. Nozomi choose that moment to walk in with Kotori and Maki behind her.

"Hey guys! What's wrong why do you two look like you just sat though _50 Shades Of Grey_?" Nozomi cheered, taking her seat next to Eli. Eli just hit her head on the table and Umi looked over at Kotori's concerned beautiful face. She's so pretty! She's adorable and she has a nice bod- wait Umi what the hell are you thinking! Umi looked at the corner of the room.

"Where are Erena and Anju?" Maki asked, sitting to the right of Umi while Kotori sat on the left.

"They had to talk to the teacher about something," Kotori smiled.

"Oh okay that makes since, Kotori-chan why don't you go get some tea, Maki-chan you can help her,"

"I don't think Kotori needs help carrying a teapot, remember we have a set in he-"

"Maki-chan, go help Kotori-chan carry the teapot," Nozomi had a scary face, all the blood draining from Maki's face as she stood up and opened the door for Kotori.

"Alright, Umi-chan we both know you love Kotori-chan, so what did Elichi say that made you two look like blushing messes?"

"Nozomi! Why do you assume I did something!"

"Simple cause Elichi may appear innocent but she's really a perv inside! Alisa-chan told me you once walked in on her and Yukiho,"

"Nozomi! What the hell! I am not a perv! That was an accident and you know it!" Eli blushed and hit Nozomi.

"Deny it all you want Elichi, anyway what did you say?"

"I did not say anything Nozomi! Umi do you want me to explain?" Umi nodded yes and Eli swallowed her embarrassment.

"Oh yes Elichi, please explain," Nozomi shot Eli a flirty smile.

"Nozomi! Ugg... You're impossible you know that? Anyway last night Kotori was about to take a shower and came into Umi's room while she was changing and Umi fell on top of her," Eli was surprised she made it though the whole thing without stuttering in embarrassment.

"Anju-chan owes me! I knew Umi-chan would be on top!"

"Nozomi!" Umi and Eli cried.

"M-me... On t-top... Shameless..." Umi kept repeating playing with her fingers.

"Nozomi! See what you did! You broke Umi!"

"Relax you two I was kidding, though I still think Umi-chan would be on top, though Kotori-chan on top would be pretty hot too,"

"And you call me a perv! Look at poor Umi!" Eli pointed towards the blushing mess that was the seventeen year old with blue hair, she looked like she had steam coming out of her head and kept muttering words under her breath.

"Okay okay, I'll stop, thinking about it though Kotori-chan on top would be hot, Elichi on top would be _irresistible_ , whoever dates her will be incredibly lucky," Nozomi muttered.

"Nozomi! Stop it!" The two replied in sync.

 **Kitty: Sorry for the short chapter! I have not actually seen** ** _50 Shades Of Grey_** **, but it sounds Pervy. So yeah, that's chapter 3 people.**


	4. Nozomi Strikes Again

**Rin: Kitten-chan doesn't have anything to report Nya! Happy belated birthday Honoka-chan! Kitten-chan (still) doesn't own Love Live Nya!**

Kotori looked at Maki as the walked through the grand halls of Otonokizaki high school. The two were going to the cafeteria where they would pick up tea for their club. Maki caught Kotori's eyes and stared at her.

"What do you want Kotori?" Maki asked in an irritated tone.

"Nothing in particular Maki-chan, you went to dinner last night with Hanayo-chan last night right? How was it?" Kotori looked forward.

"It was f-fine," Maki stuttered at the memory of Hanayo's beautiful dress.

"Oh really? That's nice, sometimes I wish Umi-chan would take me out for dinner sometimes, she rarely ever leaves campus, her words are _'why leave when we have everything we need here, that's just strange Kotori,'_ " Kotori used her fingers to emphasize.

"That sounds like Umi, still as clueless as ever, who wouldn't take a pretty girl like you out at least once," Maki stopped and realized what she had just said. Maki's face became the same color as her face, while Kotori just giggled.

"You think I'm pretty? Thanks for the compliment Maki-chan! But I'm sorry I can't date you Maki-chan, my heart belongs to someone else," Kotori smiled as Maki buried her face into her hands.

"K-K-Kotori! I just gave you a c-c-compliment! I did not ask you o-o-out!"

"Maki-chan's fun to tease, you looove Hanayo-chan right?"

"I do not!" Maki yelled back.

"Maki-chan and Hanayo-chan sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g-" Maki's hands cut off Kotori's teasing.

"Kotori! Yes I like her! Happy now?" Maki yelled, making Kotori giggle cutely.

"Yes, thank you Maki-chan, you're so cute you know?" Maki wanted to scream, but Kotori was one of Hanayo's best friends, Hanayo would be mad at her if she put Kotori in the infirmary. That would be a scoop for the papers, _the heir of the Nishikino family injures the heir of the Minami family over simple teasing._

"Whatever Kotori," Maki tried to sound cool but in her head she was thinking _Calm down Maki, think of the club trip to America when Hanayo smiled at you that beautiful smile on the bridge at sunset with the clods and the-_

"Maki-chan? You're walking past the cafeteria," Kotori interrupted, giggling yet again at Maki's behavior.

"I know that!" Maki blushed and walked into the cafeteria.

"Which flavor do you want? African or English tea?" Kotori asked.

"The black African tea," Kotori nodded at Maki's choice and picked up the fresh tea. The two were able to get back to the club room without incident was to pick up the end of Nozomi, Eli, and Umi's conversation.

 _"Relax you two I was kidding, I still think Umi would be on top, though Kotori on top would be pretty hot too,"_

 _"And you call me a perv! Look at poor Umi!" Eli pointed towards the blushing mess that was the seventeen year old with blue hair._

 _"Okay okay, I'll stop, thinking about it Kotori on top would be hot, but an Elichi on top would be irresistible, whoever dates her will be incredibly lucky," Nozomi muttered._

 _"Nozomi! Stop it!" The two replied in sync._

Kotori was a blushing mess. Her on top, and with Nozomi's phrasing would she be d-d-doing it with U-U-Umi. _Doing it with Umi-chan would be nice though- No prevy thoughts begone!_

"Come on Maki-chan, let's interrupt them before this conversation continues," Maki nodded and opened the door.

"Hey Kotori-chan! Maki-chan!" Nozomi greeted. Maki had heard the conversation and gotten a bit red herself, but looking at everyone except Nozomi, well they were blushing messes. Umi looked like she was about to faint, Eli looked like she was watching people do it in public, and Kotori looked like her thought were m rated. _The teasing queen Nozomi has done it again_ , Maki reasoned.

"Maki-chan if you were to go all the way with Hanayo-chan you would be on top right?" Maki's eyes shot open and she coughed on air.

"Nozomi! What the?!" Umi promptly fainted and the other three besides Nozomi had faces so red Nozomi wasn't even sure the color existed.


	5. Nozomi, The Match Making Big Sister

**Honoka: Heyo! So Kitten-chan does not own love live!**

The meeting went like usual, Nozomi, Kotori, and Anju teasing well the others were either blushing or in Maki and Hanayo's case talking while Maki reassured Hanayo that their friends were all just teasing idiots. After the meeting Nozomi asked Umi to meet her in the cafe on the first floor of the school, to which Umi agreed to, curious as to what Nozomi wanted to speak with her about.

"So Nozomi? What did you need?" Umi asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Well Umi-chan, are you aware the you have a crush on Kotori-chan?"

"NOZOMI! WHAT THE HELL?!" Umi screened, face steaming with embarrassment.

"So it's true, well then do you have a plan to confess?" Umi looked away, giving up in trying to lie to Nozomi.

"W-W-W-Well n-n-no, isn't it shameless for two girls too love each other?"

"Umi-chan, look at me," Nozomi lightly demand.

"Loving someone, especially a girl, is not shameless, it's a wonderful thing actually,"

"Nozomi?"

"Yes Umi-chan?"

"Sometimes you sound more like my older sister than my best friend... Wait a minute, that sounded weird forget it,"

"No Umi-chan! I'm never forgetting that!"

"Nozomi!" Umi whined.

"Now is that really how you should be talking to your big sister?"

"Nozomi! I'm two years older than you!" Nozomi laughed.

"Okay, okay, let's actually talk about Kotori-chan, my plan is for you to confess today, like take her to a nice dinner, then when you get back, then kiss the girl, it will be prefect,"

"B-B-But N-N-Nozomi! Why do I have to c-c-c-confess?! And why t-t-today?! What if she hates me for it?! Oh god Nozomi! We would never be friends a-a-again!" Umi ranted, Nozomi coming over and embracing Umi.

"Umi-chan, as you big sister I can guarantee Kotori-chan loves you back," Umi leaned into Nozomi at first, then realized what she said and jumped away from Nozomi.

"Wait Nozomi! You threw something weird in there!"

"Now now Umi-chan, but I'm serious Kotori-chan loves you so much I wouldn't be surprised if you two don't go all the way tonight," Umi blushed.

"N-N-No such thing will happen! Nozomi you are so shameless!"

"Alright, alright, Umi-chan I need to go, Eli-chan and I will be having dinner together, wish me luck, maybe if you confess your unbiological twin will too," Nozomi muttered the last part so quietly Umi wasn't sure she heard it right.

"What was that last part Nozomi?"

"Nothing! Good luck Umi-chan and remember, kiss the girl!"

"N-N-Nozomi!" Nozomi giggled as she went back to her dorm.

 **Line brake**

Kotori was confused. Scratch that _incredibly ridiculously_ confused. When Umi asked her if she minded going out for dinner, a full blown blush on her face, the confusion started, but she brushed it off thinking Nozomi or Maki had told her to do it. But now Umi was fidgeting in her chair, playing with her hair and looking everywhere but Kotori's face.

"Um... Umi-chan?"

"Uh... Yes Kotori?"

"Could you maybe, look me in the eye?"

"Oh s-s-sorry!" Umi snapped her head to look at Kotori, her blush increasing when she saw her long time crushes beautiful smile.

"Well was your food good Umi-chan?" Kotori asked, trying to hold a conversation with her childhood friend.

"Huh? Oh yes, it was delicious thank for asking, how about you Kotori?" _It figures Umi-chan still has prefect manors despite being put on the spot,_ Kotori giggled mentally.

"It was fine thank you, but it was kind of hard to enjoy it when you looked like you had some major secret you weren't telling me that was really embarrassing,"

"W-W-What makes you think that?!"

"Well, um... Oh well I'll let you figure it out yourself okay Umi-chan? Let's just get home before too late," Kotori smiled as the two left the large building they had had their dinner in. Umi was nervous the whole car ride, which cause Kotori to be more curious and a little more worried, Umi-chan could be in a lot of trouble.

"So um Kotori?" Umi asked when the reached their dorm, Kotori taking off her heels and placing them in her room.

"Yes Umi-chan?" Umi froze, _am I actually going through with this? Nozomi might punish me if I don't... But this is so shameless!_

"N-N-Nozomi and I were talking,"

"Oh really? About what?" Kotori asked, sitting next to Umi on the couch.

"Oh... You know stuff..." Umi was a blushing mess.

"What kind of stuff?"

"W-W-Well like c-c-c-c-crushes... And stuff..." Umi found her fingers very interesting at the moment.

"Oh, so Umi-chan, do you have a c-crush?" Kotori's heart skipped a beat, she wasn't sure her heart would be able to handle the news of Umi liking someone. She loved Umi soooooo much, but was pretty much convinced Umi didn't like her back.

"O-O-O-Oh y-y-you know a girl," Umi managed.

"Umi-chan, I need more details then just that," Kotori laughed, trying to retain her personality so Umi wouldn't pick up on her about to break down mentality.

"Um... W-W-Well s-s-she's really p-p-pretty, a-a-and I've known her for a l-l-long time," _Is she talking about Eli-chan?_ Kotori thought.

"A-and s-s-s-she l-l-l-li-liv-lives with me," Umi whispered. Kotori froze, did she hear that right, did Umi like her too, or was she just deluding herself.

"Umi-chan..." Kotori muttered, bringing Umi's face up to her own.

"I g-g-get it if you hate me Kotori, you know what I was being stupid, I-I-I" Kotori kissed Umi to shut her up.

"I like you too Umi-chan," Umi, for the second time that day, fainted.


	6. Eli And Nozomi's Normal Afternoon

**Rin: Hi everyone! Kitten-chan does not own Love Live Nya! This chapter is sort of short because Kitten-chan is visiting her grandparents in the mountains so she didn't have much time to write it and she apologizes for that, Nya that was a long sentence!**

Nozomi sighed as she closed the door to her dorm. She slumped against the door in thoughts about her conversation with Umi. _Must be nice to have the person you like confess to you_ , Nozomi pushed herself up and went into her room, noticing Eli's door was closed. Nozomi put her shoes away and changed into a simple comfortable purple skirt and a white tee-shirt, then went and sat on the couch and checked her laptop, sighing again when she hadn't missed much.

"Nozomi?" Eli asked, coming out of her room in a pair of black shorts and a blue shirt.

"Yeah Elichi?" Nozomi looked up at Eli and turned her head to the side cutely, making Eli's heart skip a beat. Nozomi giggled as she saw the red run up to Eli's cheeks, she loved this girl.

"No, just making sure you were home okay," Eli smiled and sat on a chair, Nozomi closing her laptop. Eli could never under any circumstances look at her search history, that would be the death of her, and probably Eli too.

"Yeah, I'm alright, you want to know something awesome?"

"Sure... Oh god what did you do?" Eli was cautious, with Nozomi it could be anything.

"I got Umi-chan to confess to Kotori-chan tonight,"

"What! Nozomi! C-C-Confess, like tell Kotori that she loves her," Nozomi nodded happily.

"Isn't it great?! I know Kotori will say yes, so the question is who's next? Erena-chan or Maki-chan?"

"Nozomi! You should be more concerned, c-c-confessing is very important you know?!" Eli stuttered.

"It's sooooo cute you can't say the word confess without stuttering," Nozomi giggled.

"Geez! Nozomi!... Besides, you're the cute one," Eli muttered. Nozomi found herself wanting to blush, had Eli just called her cute?

"Hm... Elichi, I quite catch the last part? What did you say again?" Nozomi feigned innocence, which she was glad Eli didn't see right through her.

"N-N-N-Nothing Nozomi, anyway, you want to go get something from the cafeteria or do you to order some to our room?" Eli changed the subject.

"Let's just have dinner here alright? I'm not in the mood to go in public right now,"

"Sure that's fine, I'll order, what do you want?" Eli got up off the couch, doing a little leg stretch as she stood.

"Yakiniku please," Nozomi requested.

"Sure, okay, let me call real quick," Eli went over to the phone in the kitchen. There was also a phone in the bedrooms, in case anyone needed anything in the middle of the night.

"All done," Eli announced, sitting back down on the couch.

"Isn't it great though?! Kotori-chan and Umi-chan dating! Makes me jealous..." Nozomi whispered.

"Hm.. I didn't hear you Nozomi,"

"Geez Elichi, I think you need a hearing aid!" Nozomi laughed at her joke.

"Nozomi, that's not funny, anyway let's get our homework done," Nozomi nodded, and Eli left her to her own devices to do homework. She got up off the couch and sighed as she went into her room, _I wish Elichi would hurry up and confess to me._


	7. Maki's Confession To Hanayo

**Kitty: I wanted to personally apologize for not updating on Wednesday, I was flying all day and didn't have time. So I sincerely apologize for not being able to do this sooner. * means it's in English.**

 **Rin: Kitten-chan does not own Love Live Nya!**

Maki sighed and pretended she didn't see Hanayo doing that cute thing where she adjusts her glasses. Hanayo in her glasses was by far the cutest thing Maki had ever seen. Ever.

"Maki-chan, c-c-can you please stop staring?" Hanayo blushed, making Maki's heart let out a long aww.

"I-I-I wasn't staring," Maki looked down at her calculus homework while Hanayo giggled. The room quickly returned to silence, the only sound being two pencils moving and the occasional erasing of a mistake.

"Maki-chan?" Hanayo broke the long silence.

"Yes Hanayo?" Maki looked up.

"Can you help me with this?" Hanayo asked.

"Sure," Maki moved to the other side of the long couch, Hanayo blushing as Maki came behind her and looked at her English homework. Hanayo's blush intensified as Maki began pointing things out from behind her, Maki's lips close Hanayo's ear and Maki's front side on her back.

"H-Hey Hanayo, were you paying attention?" Maki asked.

"O-O-Oh sorry M-Maki-c-chan, can you r-repeat that please?" Maki blushed and nodded.

"So this is _rove_ * and it uh means l-love," Maki pointed.

"T-T-Thanks M-M-Maki-chan,"

"Um.. For p-p-practice why don't you use it in a s-sentence?" Maki asked.

"Oh! Uh, s-s-sure," Hanayo tried to think of a sentence.

"G-go ahead,"

"U-Um, I-I-I _rove_ * u-u-uh..." Hanayo trailed off.

"G-G-Go on,"

"Uh, um, can M-Maki-chan do a s-sentence f-first?" Hanayo stuttered.

"S-s-sure, I uh _rove_ * u-uh y-y-you," Maki realized she had just said that out loud, and suddenly the room became really quiet.

"I-I-I-I-I _rove_ * y-y-y-you t-t-too M-M-M-Maki-chan," Hanayo whispered, Maki taking a minute to process the new info then hugging Hanayo.

"M-Maki-chan," Hanayo turned around to face Maki, who just smiled and kissed Hanayo. Unlike what Hanayo saw in movies about slow uncertain first kisses, the one Maki was giving her was incredibly passionate. Maki's hands had even wondered to Hanayo's waist while Hanayo, for her part, through her arms around Maki's neck to deepen the kiss. After the need for air over powered Maki, she let go of the kiss. The two stared at each other for a second, a flushed look on their faces, both their breathes uneven and mingling together in the small space.

"U-U-Um M-M-Maki-c-chan, l-l-lets g-get b-back to our h-homework," Hanayo suggested.

"S-sure," Maki started to scoot away, before Hanayo grabbed her arm.

"U-Um, c-c-can w-w-we uh c-cuddle w-while d-doing h-homework?" Hanayo asked, Maki inwardly gushing, she could never say no to Hanayo.

"Sure," Maki smiled and reached over the table to grab her homework. Maki stayed close to Hanayo, putting her arms around Hanayo's small shoulders. Maki didn't know how a simple cuddling study session turned into the two of them in their pajamas on Maki's bed, Hanayo laying on Maki and Maki's arms holding the girl close. Hanayo was in a deep sleep, while Maki just simply looked at her with a small smile, playing with the short brown hair in front of her. Maki used her free arm to stretch over Hanayo and grab her phone, checking to see if she missed anything.

She saw a text from Umi, on a group chat she had been put in with the blue haired girl and Nozomi, which was kind of a weird combination to Maki, but she shrugged it off.

 _"I confessed to Kotori, she said yes,"_ Maki meantally read Umi's text.

 _"That's great Umi-chan, I knew you could do it!"_ That was Nozomi's response. Maki decided to reply.

 _"That's awesome Umi, I confessed to Hanayo too and she said yes,"_ Maki checked if there were any mistakes, happily sending the message when there wasn't. She was surprised to see how quickly the two had responded.

 _"Good job Maki, I'm happy for you and Hanayo,"_ Umi texted back.

 _"Ohh! Yay Maki-chan! I was just about to help you but it looks like you don't need it!"_ Maki could imagine Nozomi, the redhead smiling and putting her phone back down. Maki turned to Hanayo and gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, I love you Hanayo," Maki whispered before falling asleep herself.


	8. Erena Starts Reading Manga For The First

**Honoka: Heyo! So if you haven't noticed Kitten-chan has been giving every couple a chapter in the rotation of KotoUmi, NozoEli, MakiPana, AnjuErena! Oh and Kitten-chan does not own Love Live and she apologizes for the short chapters lately!**

"Anju, please stop staring your making me uncomfortable," Anju giggled a bit, not taking her eyes off Erena.

"You know, I think this is the first time I have ever seen you read a manga!" Anju happily replied.

"I know, I thought I would test one out from your shelf, you have so many it was hard to choose Anju," Anju just simply smiled. Her collection of manga was quite impressive, she had never had much of an interest in real books or even light novels, but manga was something completely different to Anju.

"You should have asked, I would off chosen the perfect one," Anju whined.

"I know I would have regretted it if I had let you choose Anju," Erena sighed and turned back to the manga she was trying to read.

"Geez Erena-chan! So mean!" Anju pouted. Erena sighed and leaned against the couch, Anju stealing Erena's phone off the table.

"Hm... Eli-chan said _I think Nozomi_ (-chan) _is upset with me_ , I wonder what that's about the two of them are practically married," Anju watched as Erena slammed the book down on the table.

"Anju, they are not even dating," Erena said with certainty.

"The sky is also not purple, but it could be, just like how Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan could be purple," Anju defended.

"Anju, the sky is not purple," Erena replied.

"Erena-chan! That was not the point of it! The point was that even though Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan are not dating, the could very well be dating at a later date,"

"A lot of people could be dating, but most of them are not," Erena didn't mind Nozomi and Eli being together, truth be told she just wanted to mess with Anju a little since Anju always messes with her.

"Yes but, tell me you can see Nozomi-chan with Eli-chan?"

"Oh I can see them together alright,"

"They might be in a secret relationship, you know like they do it when no one is around," Anju suggested.

"A-Anju geez you weirdo, anyway I'm going to my room for the night, I'll finish the book there, give me my phone back, and finally goodnight," Erena stole her phone from Anju, you pouted teasingly.

"Night Erena-chan," Anju stood up and kissed Erena's cheek, which caused the sixteen year old cheeks to burn in a firey red. Erena's mind went into overdrive, Anju had done that before, but it had been when they were kids, she hadn't done it in at least a year. Anju smiled teasingly, leaving her friend to stand there dumbly. Anju sighed as she laid on her bed and opened her phone, checking her messages. Two that stood out to her were Kotori's _Ahhh! Anju-chan! Umi-chan confessed to me and we kissed!_ ; and Hanayo's _Maki-chan confessed, it was embarrassing but way worth the cuddles and kiss I got!_. Anju sent that she was happy for her friends, but in her mind she was sad and almost jealous that they all had the one they loved with them. She wished Erena was in love with her in a way that was more than friends, and fell asleep.


	9. I Love You Kotori

**Honoka: Kitten-chan said that she wanted to hold off posting this chapter until today because it was Kotori's birthday and it KotoUmi's turn.**

 **Rin: Kitten-chan does not own Love Live Nya!**

Kotori was happy when she woke up, after all it was her birthday. Her and Umi had been dating for a week now, and though Kotori spent most of the week trying to convince Umi that kissing your girlfriend was not shameless, her efforts had not been in vain, now whenever they were alone in the dorm room, Kotori could kiss Umi and vice versa without Umi becoming a blushing mess, mostly. Kotori snuggled into Umi some more, it was kind of funny to Kotori that she hadn't used her bed in almost a week, after all Umi's bed was much more comfortable because Umi was there.

"Uhm... Umi-chan," Kotori muttered, making Umi chuckle a bit a kiss Kotori's forehead.

"I love you Kotori," Umi whispered, thinking Kotori was still asleep.

"I love you too Umi-chan," Kotori smiled as Umi blushed and kissed Umi's lips.

"G-G-G-Good m-m-m-morning K-K-K-Kotori," Umi stuttered.

"Good morning Umi-chan," Kotori climbed on Umi and kissed her again. The two kept kissing, until Umi eventually stopped and hugged Kotori.

"We have to get to school," Umi told Kotori. When they were ready, they left the room and Kotori felt like a knife was digging its way into her heart. Umi never told her happy birthday. Umi. Never. Told. Her. Happy. Birthday. It was a wired thing for Kotori to be so depressed over, maybe Umi just forgot, thinking back on it Kotori had never reminded her. Still this was the first time since they were six Umi had never told Kotori happy birthday before they had gone to school.

"Bye Umi-chan!" Kotori told Umi when they reached Kotori's classroom, giving Umi a quick peck on the cheek. Kotori was still holding out hope that Umi would tell her happy birthday, she was incredibly disappointed.

"K-K-K-Kotori! A-A-Anyway, b-b-b-bye," The seventeen year old blushed and ran off. When Umi reached her classroom, she sighed and sat in her seat.

"Hey Umi!" Eli greeted. Eli sat in front of Umi, while Maki sat on pretty much the other side of the classroom.

"Hello Umi," Maki told Umi, standing to the side of Umi's desk.

"Hi Eli, Maki" Umi let out another sigh.

"What's up? You didn't give our secret away to Kotori did you?" Eli asked.

"No, but it was hard," Umi answered.

"Hard?" Eli asked, tilting her head to the side.

"She looked so upset that I didn't tell her happy birthday," Umi admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Eli consoled.

"It was so hard, her last kiss on the cheek felt sad, I really want to just hug her and make her smile," Umi said mindlessly.

"U-U-U-U-Umi!" Eli stuttered.

"Geez Umi, you're and Kotori are my best friends but I didn't need to know that," Maki informed.

"W-W-Wait! I s-s-s-said t-t-t-that o-o-out l-l-loud?!" Umi blushed.

"Yes Umi,you said that out loud," Maki said with a groan, her friends could be so weird sometimes.

"I-I-It's okay Umi, I-I-I've said some things o-out l-loud I-I s-s-shouldn't of," Eli comforted.

"What, did you say you love Nozomi?" Maki teased.

"M-M-M-Maki! N-N-N-Nozomi and I-I are n-n-not d-d-d-d-dating!" Eli yelled.

"Really? You two are practically a married couple, almost as much as Kotori and Umi," Maki commented, enjoying the blushing stuttering messes she had made Umi and Eli become.

"M-M-M-Maki!" The two yelled in unison. Maki giggled as she had to go back to her seat, the red haired girl getting a lot of pleasure in her friends embarrassment. Classes went by painfully slowly for Umi, and scarily fast for Kotori. Umi wanted to see Kotori again and tell her happy birthday and that she loves her and give the sixteen year old girl her present and a kiss. For Kotori she was lost in thought about Umi, she was sad her girlfriend hadn't remembered her birthday. When class was finally over, Kotori expected Umi to come and walk with her to the club room, which was why she was so surprised when Nozomi took her arm and dragged her in that direction.

"Nozomi-chan? Wha-" Nozomi cut Kotori off.

"You'll see in a minute Kotori-chan," Kotori was so surprised when Nozomi threw the door open and her friends all jumped out and yelled surprise. But the most surprising thing to Kotori was not the party itself, it was Umi in a prince costume smiling at her.

"Happy birthday Kotori, I love you," Umi kissed Kotori square on the lips and Kotori felt like she was flying. This was hands down the best birthday ever.


	10. The Meeting

**Rin: Hello Nya! This is chapter 10! Kitten-chan does not own Love Live Nya!**

Nozomi looked at Eli, who smiled with a wave back at her. The two were stuck in a stupid meeting for student council residents and vice presidents. She sighed and turned back to the notebook she was supposed to be taking notes in, instead the page was blank. Nozomi subconsciously started to draw a heart, putting her name the Eli's in the shape. She smiled then erased it. Nozomi then wrote a note, quietly ripping the piece of paper out. She moved her hand with the note under the table, nudging Eli's legs with her own. Eli's blue eyes looked at her sharply, and Nozomi signaled for her to look under the table. Eli, with a reluctant sigh did as told and looked under the table, seeing Nozomi's note and reaching over to grab it, blushing when their hands came into contact.

Eli opened the note, reading the words _Elichi, I'm bored, entertain me!_ Eli let out another sigh, Nozomi was so troublesome sometimes. Eli wrote another note.

Nozomi took the note with glee. _Focus will you? For me? We can have parfaits when we get back if you want._ Nozomi nodded silently to Eli. She would try and focus if she had too, for Eli only. The noises blurred together as she dared to move her eyes from the front of the room to Eli. Eli was sitting in front of a white wall, which made the blonde pop out like a three dimensional figure on two dimensional paper. Her blonde hair shined like the sun, a look of determination in Nozomi's favorite pair of blue eyes. Eli was always beautiful to her, but there were times when the blonde had her moment and and Nozomi had to remind herself how to breath.

"Okay, meeting adjourned!" Nozomi heard, snapping out of her dream like trance. Nozomi smiled as she caught Eli's eyes.

Eli's breath caught in her throat when she saw Nozomi. Eli took in every detail of how the setting sun backlit Nozomi. The girl's long purple hair was confined in low pigtails, like normal. Nozomi's eyes and the sun set mixed well, so well that Eli's lungs ached for breath as her cheeks quickly heated up. Nozomi was undeniably the most adorable, gorgeous, prefect goddess to walk the earth. In Eli's opinion of course.

"Elichi, let's go!" Nozomi left her beautiful back lit to stand by Eli's side.

"Gorgeous..." Eli muttered, her blush intensifying with the words when she realized she said that out loud.

"Hm.. What Elichi?" Nozomi asked.

"N-n-nothing! Anyway let's go back to school, it's a bit of a long drive and we can't travel by helicopter," Eli suggested gathering up her things and putting them in her bag, joining Nozomi when she was done.

"Elichi owes me a parfait!" Nozomi chanted. The two were now back at the entrance for the meeting hall they had been called to for a whole day. It was a two hour drive away from school, so they had left early in the morning and missed classes.

"Hm.. Oh yeah, we'll have that tomorrow because it will be too late when we get back," Eli added, the driver opening the door and the two girls climbing in. After they had left the meeting hall the two were in comfortable silence as Nozomi listened to music and Eli went over her notes.

"Mm... Elichi, I'm tired," Nozomi groaned, leaning over to our her head on Eli's shoulder.

"Okay then, go ahead and take a nap, we still have a while," Nozomi nodded sleepily, getting comfortable against Eli's side. Eli was extremely embarrassed about the situation but was okay with it because she was tired too. Eli, with a sigh slowly put her notes away, without moving her shoulder. Eli the leaned back and put her head on Nozomi's, not even caring about Nozomi's breath on her neck.


	11. Movie Dates

**Rin: Hello everyone! Kitten-chan does not own Love Live Nya!**

Maki let out a rare smile when she woke up and found Hanayo's cuddled to her chest, nights like this were becoming increasingly repetitive. Hanayo would always go to sleep in her bed then come to Maki's bedroom on the middle of the night and cuddle with her. Maki raked her hands through her beloved's hair. Hanayo slowly stirred, opening her pretty eyes and looking at Maki. _C-C-C-Cute_ Maki stuttered internally.

"Morning Hanayo," Maki greeted moving her hand away from Hanayo's soft brown hair.

"Good morning Maki-chan," Hanayo yawned.

"It's Sunday, so if you want to laze around some more I'm all up for it," Maki offered, she didn't want to do too much today.

"That sounds great Maki-chan," Hanayo let out another yawn and repositioned herself on Maki. Maki, in a rarely open mood, wrapped her arms around Hanayo, letting the younger girl fall asleep in her arms. Maki could feel herself drifting off as well, the red head quickly falling into the world of her dreams.

"Maki-chan," Maki could feel a small finger poke her cheek. The redhead opted to ignore it as she didn't want to wake up right now, so she let the finger continue to poke her cheek. Maki groaned, but when she saw her favorite person's face inches from her own, she couldn't be mad.

"Hanayo, You shouldn't have woken me up, you know I don't like being woken up by other things," Maki sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Maki-chan, I was just thinking we should get up because it's already 8:30 and we need to get ready for school and we'll be so late-"

"Hanayo," Maki cut in.

"Y-Y-Yes Maki-chan?" Hanayo stuttered.

"It's Sunday," Maki reminded.

"W-W-What?! R-R-Really?!" Hanayo asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Hanayo it is Sunday," Maki repeated.

"S-S-S-Sorry then M-Maki-chan, for w-w-waking you up," Hanayo looked down with tears in her eyes. She was sad that she upset Maki with her mistake.

"Hanayo look at me," Maki tilted Hanayo's face to look at her.

"Y-Y-Yes M-M-Maki-chan?" Hanayo stuttered at the close proximity of Maki's face.

"Its fine that you forgot today was Sunday, but let's stay in bed a bit longer, it's not like I'm comfortable or anything though!" Maki defended, making Hanayo giggle at her girlfriends tsudere behavior.

"Fine by me, you want to take the blanket to the couch and make some popcorn and watch a movie?" Hanayo asked.

"Popcorn? For breakfast?" Hanayo blushed at Maki's tone.

"Hanayo you're a genius," Maki congratulated Hanayo.

"T-T-Thank you!" Hanayo's blush intensified. Maki giggled, gently getting herself untangled from Hanayo.

"You want to get the rest of the stuff ready while I set up the couch?" Maki asked, Hanayo nodding. Maki pulled her covers and some pillows off her bed, dragging them into the living room and putting them on the leather couch. She put her pillow on the armrest and crawled under the pajamas, deciding it was a pajama shorts and tee-shirts kind of day. Hanayo returned in her pajamas, setting the popcorn on the table and grabbing the remote before curling up with Maki. Hanayo put on her favorite movie of all time, which was of course Tangled. Maki didn't care what movie they were watching, even if she had seen it a million times, it made her girlfriend happy and that was all that mattered. Hanayo watched with wide happy eyes, even quoting her favorite part as she went. Maki smiled at her girlfriends cute childlike behavior, kissing Hanayo's temple.

"I love you Hanayo."


	12. Comforting

**Honoka: Hi everyone! Kitten-chan does not own Love Live! Review if possible please?!**

It had been two weeks since Maki and Hanayo had gotten together. Erena and Anju had been happy for the two, Anju especially. But one day when Erena came home, the dorm room was strangely quiet. Not liking the silence, which screamed something was wrong, Erena went into her room and changed, then went up to Anju's room. Anju had gotten home before her, she knew it because she saw Anju walk into the building when she went to visit Eli for some help on a math problem. Erena slowly creeped up towards Anju's room, pausing when she heard the sound of the sixteen year old crying quietly.

"Anju?" She asked simply. Anju snapped up to look at her, tears in her eyes.

"Erena-chan," She barely formed the word out. Erena ran to Anju and embraced her childhood friend, holding the girl in her arms as Anju cried, not even minding that her own shirt was getting soaked. It was for Anju, and she loved Anju more than anything, and she hated to see Anju cry.

"Shh... Anju, everything will be okay," Erena muttered, drawing circles on Anju's back like the girl was a small child. When Anju finally calmed down Erena pulled away, keeping within hugging distance of the girl.

"What's wrong?" Erena asked, wiping some of Anju's tears with her thumb.

"M-M-My s-sister, s-s-she d-d-d-died!" Anju starting crying again. Anju didn't really want to tell anyone about her family issues, but Erena was special. Erena was her love, her life. Her sister's death hit her like a brick in the chest, at first she couldn't believe, they had been joking right? The minute she called her beloved sister, she would answer and the two would joke and play around and smile. But she tried calling her sister, thirteen times, and sent tons of texts, but none of them were even read.

"Anju, I'm sorry I asked, and I'm so sorry, so so sorry," Erena apologized, she felt bad for asking now. Erena hugged Anju again, tightening the hold on Anju this time.

"Is there anything you need me to do for you?" Erena asked after a while.

"Hold me, and stay with me please, I don't want to be alone," Anju admitted, letting Erena hold her more.

"I won't leave you ever," Erena admitted, blushing a bit with how that sounded.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Anju sniffled, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Maybe," Erena forgot about the embarrassment temporarily. Erena hugged Anju more. Eventually Erena's back was starting to hurt so she laid down on her back, Anju climbing onto her. Normally Erena would get mad, but with such excruciating circumstances it was fine.

"Anju, do you want some dinner?" Erena asked, Anju stifling and muttering a no. Erena decided she wouldn't eat anything either. Erena knew Anju's sister, Yukiho Yuuki, was younger than both Erena and Anju by three years, but she was or had been studying abroad in Russia.

"Anju?" Erena asked timidly. She decided she might as well confess her love to Anju now, since the girl may forget it later.

"I love you," Erena told her. When Anju looked up she kissed the girl's temple.

"I love you too Erena-chan," Anju replied simply, cuddling more into Erena.

"No, no, I love you more than a friend, you're my world Anju, I hate seeing you like this, I love you more than anything," Erena blushed, Anju tear stained face lighting up with a small blush as well.

"Erena-chan I love you like that too," Anju admitted, burying her face into Erena more. Erena blushed, then titled Anju's head up to give the girl a sweet kiss.

"I love you, and I know this is hard, but Anju, let's get through this together."


	13. I'll Always Love You

**Kitty: I wanted to say sorry for not updating this story, school sucks. I think I'm going to move this to update day to Friday because of school.**

 **Rin: Kitten-chan's so mean for waiting a week to update this! Kitten-chan does not own love live!**

Kotori looked at Umi, biting her lip a bit. Kotori wanted to cuddle with her lover, but she had no idea how to ask. They had been dating for a good two months, but sometimes Kotori felt like never Umi actually loved her. Kotori winced when her she felt her the skin on her lip break, tasting the blood as it came into her mouth.

"Kotori? Is something wrong?" Umi turned to her lover, noticing that Kotori's lip was bleeding.

"N-N-No Umi-chan," Kotori stuttered.

"Its not nothing Kotori, you're lip is bleeding," Umi said sincerely, turning Kotori's head towards her.

"I'm fine Umi-chan," Kotori blushed at how close Umi was to her face.

"You sure?" Umi asked, still not even noticing her closeness to her love. Kotori smirked when she got an idea, she moved herself a tiny bit closer to Umi and put their forehead together.

"I know what will make my lip all better," Kotori smirked.

"W-W-What is it?" Umi asked with a blush.

"Can Umi-chan kiss it better?" Kotori asked, the older girl blushed even more, her face looking suspiciously like Maki's hair.

"N-N-No way!" Umi stuttered.

"Please? It hurts and Umi-chan is the only way to make me feel better," Kotori begged.

"B-B-B-But Kotori, it's embarrassing," Umi pointed out, her defense crackling at the sight of Kotori's puppy dog face.

"O-O-Okay, but only a small k-k-k-kiss," Umi stated. She reluctantly looked at Kotori, who had closed her eyes in anticipation. Umi then closed the distance slowly, losing all her thoughts when she felt Kotori's lips on hers. Umi kiss lasted longer than she had originally planned, Kotori threw her arms around Umi's shoulder, and Umi's hands ghosted down to Kotori's hip, resting on them while Kotori pushed their bodies together. When they parted Kotori looked at Umi with a look of passion.

"H-How's your lip?"

"Umi-chan now is not the time for that, so your room?" Umi responded with a kiss on Kotori's lips.

"You're so shameless," Umi smiled.

"You love it," Kotori smirked.

"I do," Umi resumed kissing her lover until they reached the bed room. By the time Umi woke up she felt Kotori on top of her, in her pajamas. Umi smiled and kissed Kotori's hair, Kotori moaning and waking up.

"What's wrong Kotori?" Umi frowned when she saw a sad look on Kotori's face.

"Umi-chan, you'll never leave me right?" Kotori asked.

"Never Kotori, I-I-I love you," Umi stuttered with a blush.

"You really love me right, like the I want to get married and have a child love right? I don't want to be the only one who feels like this," Kotori sniffled.

"Yes Kotori, I promise I love you just like you said," Umi's blush was still there, but she kissed the tear that came down Kotori's face.

"Umi-chan after college, can you promise me we will get married?" Kotori asked, falling back onto Umi.

"I'll try Kotori, I want you to have everything you deserve, which is the world, but as you said, we need to wait until after college," Umi told Kotori.

"I know, and after marriage we're going to have a child, hopefully a girl but boys are okay too, and it will be amazing," Umi smiled that her Kotori was thinking so far ahead.

"I would love that Kotori," Umi kissed Kotori's temple again. Kotori looked up and they shared another kiss, completely forgetting about Kotori's cut lip.


	14. Eli's Confession

**Honoka: So what did you think of last chapter?Aren't my-**

 **Nico: Don't give the end away you moron.**

 **Honoka: Sorry! Anyway Kitten-chan does not own Love Live!**

"You should really confess to Nozomi," Umi offered.

"Dang it Umi, where did the Umi who would get just as embarrassed as I do go?" Eli told the girl sitting across from her.

"Kotori," Umi laughed.

"She really has you huh?"

"If you ever admit your feelings for Nozomi then you'll know what I mean," Umi rolled her eyes, taking a sip of tea.

"Geez Umi Nozomi us so much harder to confess to then Kotori, you're lucky," Eli pouted.

"Geez if only Nozomi understood," Umi took another sip then set her tea down.

"I understood what?" Nozomi walked up to the two. Eli had to did a double take, Nozomi looked beautiful with the way the sun framed her and the leaves blowing around her, Nozomi had on a short white flower dress the skirt barely reaching her mid thigh. It was fall and Eli and Umi were in a gazebo by the dorms, near it was a creek and a small bridge.

"Nothing Nozomi," Umi responded, closing her eyes as a wind swept by.

"Aww Umi-chan, tell Onee-chan, did you and Kotori do it? Was it fun?" Umi and Eli blushing.

"N-N-N-Nozomi!" They yelled together, Nozomi giggling.

"You two are twins you know that?" Nozomi laughed some more and sat next to Eli. Eli blushed more and Umi smirked.

"I'm going to leave you two alone, I promised Kotori I would be home early so we could go into town, oh and Nozomi, you are not my Onee-chan," Umi stood up and smirked towards the two, winking at Eli. _I didn't think Umi Sonoda was capable of smirking or winking!_ Eli complained, blushing even more when she felt Nozomi put her head on her own shoulder.

"Elichi, it's chilly," Nozomi complained.

"I-I-I-Is that so?" Eli asked, averting her eyes from Nozomi.

"Yeah, can Elichi do something for it?" Eli smiled and took off her jacket and put it on Nozomi.

"Better?" Eli asked.

"Much better, what were Elichi and Umi-chan talking about?"

"Oh nothing Nozomi," Eli blushed again.

"Elichi, tell me," Nozomi's tone was demanding, like a mother scolding a child.

"Nozomi, we were talking about y-y-y-you," Eli moved her head so it was looking at the top of the gazebo.

"Oh? What about me?" Nozomi asked.

"Oh y-y-y-you k-k-k-know s-s-stuff," Eli stuttered.

"Elichi? Stuff? Really?" Nozomi giggled.

"S-S-Sorry," Eli apologized.

"Please tell me Elichi, you're my best friend, and please I can't lose you," Nozomi begged.

"N-N-N-Nozomi, the t-t-truth is I-I-I-" Eli stopped.

"Elichi, please go on," Nozomi reassured.

"I-I-I l-l-love you, so much Nozomi, that's why I never told you, I don't want to let you go!" Eli admitted.

"Elichi-"

"No don't say it Nozomi, I don't think I can handle you saying no! Please I understand you don't see me that way, I'll pretend like I never said that! I promise-" Eli ranted on until Nozomi kissed her lips.

"Eli Ayase, I love you, I love you more than anything in the whole universe, no in existence," Nozomi reassured.

"Nozomi, no Nozomi Tojo, will you be my girlfriend?"

"It would be an honor Eli Ayase," The two kissed again then Nozomi sat back down and laid on Eli's shoulder again.

"Elichi, I love you," Nozomi smiled as Eli threw her arm around her shoulder.

"I do too, I love you Nozomi," Eli kissed Nozomi's temple, the two of them knew their love would last forever.


	15. Nightmares

**Kitty: If you didn't get this last chapter, the new update date for this story is Fridays. Thank you so much for reading this far!**

 **Rin: You never talk on this story Kitten-chan!**

 **Kitty: Sorry Rin, couldn't resist.**

 **Rin: It's fine Nya! Kitten-chan does not own love live Nya!**

Maki was not an emotional person, Hanayo was very aware of this. Maki was awkward when it came to telling Hanayo things about herself, which Hanayo respected the girls boundaries. Hanayo was aware Maki was awkward with emotions, but she still loved the redhead. Hence her confusion when her lover came knocking on her door, the one night they didn't choose to sleep in Maki's bed. Hanayo was confused when she saw Maki's eyes red and puffy, confused when she saw Maki's face red like she had been crying, confused when Maki hugged her tightly like she would disappear if Maki dare let go.

"Hanayo," Maki sobbed, Hanayo rubbing Maki's back awkwardly. It was weird for her to see the red head so exposed, it was strange, Maki was a tuff person after all.

"W-What's wrong, Maki-chan?" Hanayo asked quietly, whispering in Maki's ear.

"I-I had a dream," The seventeen year old stated, causing Hanayo to let out a small giggle.

"Don we all?" Hanayo asked curiously.

"You d-d-d-d-d, y-you were k-k-killed Hanayo," Hanayo paused, oh. Oh. Maki had a nightmare. Not just any nightmare though, Hanayo had died. Her love had died, which to Maki, was like killing her too. Maki Nishikino loved Hanayo Koizomi for certain, even if she didn't say it too much.

"M-Maki-chan, i-i-its fine, I'm right here see?" Hanayo smiled.

"Yeah," Maki snuggled into Hanayo, who was taken aback at how childish her girlfriend was.

"I love you Maki-chan," Hanayo told Maki, drawing shapes on the taller girl's back for comfort.

"I love you too Hanayo," Maki kissed Hanayo lightly, yawning after. Hanayo had never seen Maki act so childishly.

"Let's get some rest, we have school tomorrow," Hanayo told her love, Maki hmming and a response.

"Sure," But Maki never let go of Hanayo. Maki didn't want Hanayo to ever leave, she wanted to propose and marry Hanayo, she wanted to have a child with Hanayo, she was wanted it all. But if Hanayo wasn't going to stay, Maki didn't know how she would take it, she loved Hanayo too much.

"Hanayo, you're not going anywhere," Maki told the sandy haired girl.

"I won't, you have my word," Hanayo smiled and kissed Maki's cheek.

"Good, I love you Hanayo," Maki repeated, Hanayo giggling again at seeing this new side to her love.

"I love you too Maki-chan," Hanayo smiled as she felt two arms wrap around her waist to deepen the hug.

"I love you Hanayo," Maki smiled.

"Where's you tsudere side Maki-chan?" Hanayo teased. Ever since dating Maki, Hanayo had gotten more outgoing, which was good.

"I don't care, stupid, I just love you, and I'm tired," Maki pouted, but quickly got rid of her pout and kissed Hanayo again.

"I love you too Maki-chan, I won't leave you," Hanayo put her hand on Maki's cheek.

"Say it again," Maki demanded.

"I love you Maki-chan, I won't ever leave you alone," Hanayo smiled as she felt Maki press her lips to her.

"I love you too Hanayo, I will never leave you, ever," Maki smiled and yawned.

"Let's get to bed Maki-chan," Hanayo led Maki back to the bed, lying down and then waiting for Maki to wrap her arms around her.

"I love you, night Hanayo," Maki kissed Hanayo's temple.

"Night Maki-chan, I love you too," Hanayo fell into a dreamful sleep, happy when she heard Maki happily talking in her sleep, which Hanayo pieced together to be a story a out the two of them as a married couple. Hanayo kissed Maki's cheek.

"I really love you Maki-chan."


	16. May I Have This Dance?

**Honoka: Happy Halloween everyone! Kitten-chan decided that in this story, that the time will change every 15 chapters, so they are all now in college!**

 **Rin: Kitten-chan does not own love live Nya!**

Erena smiled as Anju gave her a huge real smile. Anju had finally gotten over her beloved sister's death, even though she was 21 now and only had to get through the rest of this year and then one more year until she was done with college. Erena smiled back, looking at her half full drink. Erena looked back at Anju, who was wearing a princess costume. There was a cape over a cute frilly dress and Anju's hair was curled. It had been Kotori's idea, since the woman was studying fashion design, so Kotori had been the one to make it for Anju. Erena looked down at her outfit, it was a Kotori Minami original too. Erena was her favorite video game character. It was an American game called _Tomb Raider_. Erena may not have been into Manga as much as Anju, but she was into video games, so it was only fitting she was one of the most famous female video game characters of all time.

"Erena-chan!" Anju called, Erena's smile widening as she joined her girlfriend.

"Hi Anju, Kotori, Umi," Erena smiled as she said their names.

"Hey Erena-chan! You look so good! I wish I had played the game now, I hope it's accurate enough," Kotori looked down.

"It's fine Kotori, it is pretty accurate," Erena smiled, looking over at Kotori and Umi. Kotori was also a princess, so we're Nozomi and Hanayo if she remembered correctly. It made since, Anju was her princess, Kotori was Umi's princess, Nozomi was Eli's, and Hanayo was Maki's. Kotori had on a white dress with heels, and a white head band in her hair. Erena wasn't sure if Umi was supposed to be a prince or a knight, but she was matching her girlfriend. Erena had noticed that Umi had gotten a lot more bold ever since she started dating Kotori five years ago.

"We have to go greet some other people," Kotori pouted. It was their school's annual Halloween ball, but big name people always attended, so all the students had to be on their best behaved and had to greet the the guests like the would at parties at their own houses.

"How's the ball this year?" Anju asked.

"Okay, I don't think we could top last years though, I mean the scary movies were awesome," Erena answered.

"No it wasn't, Erena-chan that was terrifying!" Anju pouted.

"I thought it was pretty fun," Erena smiled and kissed Anju's hand.

"Geez, Erena-chan is mean, she just wants to scare me!" Anju pouted.

"I'm sorry, why don't I make it up to you, may I have this dance princess?" Erena kissed Anju's hand again, who was blushing at Erena's action.

"Y-Y-Yes you may," Anju stuttered, letting Erena guide her to the slow music. With Anju's arms around her neck and her hands on Anju's hips, Erena couldn't help but feel peaceful, everything was so prefect. They both looked in each other's eyes, losing themselves.

"Erena-chan," Anju muttered as Erena pressed a soft kiss to Anju's lips.

"I love you, Anju," Erena reassured.

"I love you too, Erena," The two went back to swaying, going back to the sidelines when they were tired.

"Hello!" Nozomi called, joining her friends with her lover in tow.

"Nozomi? Did you have too?" Eli asked her girlfriend. Eli was a monster hunter, with combat boots and tight jeans and a tank top, like Erena but with more fake weapons and no bloody spots.

"Yes babe, Erena-chan you look good, and Anju-chan, you're as cute as you were when we were in the dressing rooms earlier," Nozomi complemented. Nozomi, Hanayo, Anju, and Kotori had all changed together at Kotori's, and Umi's, penthouse apartment seeing as they were all they were all the same thing. While Erena, Eli, Maki, and Umi had changed at Maki's, and Hanayo's penthouse, in the words of Kotori, to resist temptation to mess up their costumes, which Erena had to admit, if she were there when Anju was changing, she would have not been able to resist herself.

"Erena-chan! Anju-chan! Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan!" Hanayo called over, her fiancé behind her. Maki had proposed a couple weeks ago, and they planned to get married after Hanayo graduate, which Erena thought was crazy because that was two years, but they insisted it was fine.

"Hello," Maki greeted, she was a devil, but instead of traditional dress, Maki was wearing red skin tights jeans and a red tank top, which Erena was almost annoyed at how good her friend looked in casual clothing.

"Hey guys!" Kotori announced as she and Umi came back a joined them. Erena smiled at her friends before giving Anju another peck on the lips.

"I love you Erena-chan," Anju smiled, before turning back to their friends.

"I love you too, Anju," Erena kissed Anju's ear, who smirked. When they were on their way home, Erena kissed the same ear again.

"I love you," Erena repeated.

'You're not sleeping tonight, I hope you know that," Anju smiled.

"Of course," Erena smirked. They truly loved each other, and was it only with Erena that Anju felt that she was over her sister.


End file.
